sky_does_minecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Does Minecraft Episode 6 : Looking For Home
Looking For Home is the sixth episode in the original Sky Does Minecraft series . Plot (see Search For a Cave) Sky is back at his inconvenient spawn point. While talking, Sky gets a call on his Skype, but declines it. As the sun begins to rise, Sky discusses plans of building a new Skyhub and wanders around for anything that potentially could be of use to him. As he collects wood, he dully talks about how he wanted to look for Skyhub but that he didn't know which direction it was in. He then screams "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!!" and Skyhub can be seen right in front of him, finding the situation amusing enough to roleplay a second time. He says again that somebody told him to make a giant fucking tower, so if he ever loses Skyhub, he will see that shit from miles away. He goes outside and stacks many cobblestone blocks on top of each other, making sexually suggestive remarks, such as, "Alright. Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh, it's so big." He smoothly transitions from that to saying the one problem with it: How is he gonna get down? There is a lake nearby, so he builds the tower taller to be able to jump off and land in it. He jumps, and lands just off of the shore, dying. He just laughs it off, which seems to be out of his style, and then he throws in a Sky "god damn it!" He uses his spawn point as a change to test the tower. It starts out as a small beam of light more towards the top, and then, as he gets closer, he begins to see it in better quality. He advances to the shore, no doubt looking for the items that he lost, while suffering from intense lag and receiving a Skype call, he has to pause the video and go back inside. We hear him on a call with Tragdar, Rachogio, and a man whom he refers to as "Ty," which is a dead giveaway that it is Deadlox. They chuckle when he say that he made a giant penis in the ground, because they have no idea what he is talking about, so it's fucking hilarious. At one point, one of them comments that he is going to attract a lot of horny creepers, most likely a nod to the creeper's infamous penis shape. Sky heads outside to find a cave, but it begins to get dark, making his disappointment obvious enough for him to say "oh, it's getting light again!" to fool the people on the call. As he mines sand, he finds sandstone, thinking that it is clay, although somebody on the call says that there is no clay in Minecraft (there is) which kind of had to lead to the first talk about RuneScape on the series, even joking about a kid who called everyone else on Minecraft RuneScape faggots, also Minecraft, and crying himself to sleep because Sky and his friends do not give a shit. He even mes a diagram about the use of clay, or how to play Minecraft, or how to not be a bitch. He would, however, have twenty thumbs down. Sky kills a spider who threatens him, and with the spider's hissing and Sky's taunts, the people on the call said that it sounded like he was having sex with the spider. Sky is wearily unable to see the giant dick in the sky, and is killed by a skeleton. Sky, infuriated with his friends' inappropriate behavior, cut the video off. Well, things didn't end up well for him, but it wasn't really his fault. At least he didn't do something stupid, like go Back Into The Lava Pit from Never Dig Straight Down. Category:Sky Does Minecraft Category:Sky's videos